


Sweet Tooth

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Dialogue-Only, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e16 Urgo, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has desert. Written for the Stargateland Multi-Media Bingo challenge, with the prompt, "sweet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

"I want something sweet."

"This isn't another wacky alien craving, is it?"

"No. No little beings in my subconscious this time, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No really, are you very, very sure?"

"Yes! Geeze, Daniel, why are you bugging me about this? We already got rid of that Urgo menace!"

"It's just that you're putting strawberry jelly and blue jello into your chocolate ice cream."

"Oh. So?"

"Doesn't that strike you as a little odd?"

"Not really. I tried it when Urgo was in my head and I really liked it."

"Oooo-kaaaay."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What!"

"I'm just going to have a quick word with Sam and Janet."

"Why?'

"No reason."

"I'm fine!"

"I'm sure you are."

"Then why are you inching towards the door? I'm not crazy, you know. This is actually really good!"

"I'm sure it is. I'll just be going now."

"Daniel! Get back here! I am perfectly fine!"

…

"Fine. He'll just have to miss out on my second course of chocolate, banana, and blueberry pie. His loss."


End file.
